


Morning coffee

by moonlite



Series: Kape kayo dyan [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: Early in the morning coffee





	Morning coffee

"I don't understand why you're too keen on drinking that cursed brew you call coffee,"

This is not the first time his drink was called 'cursed' or will it be the last. They've had this argument too many times by now that Miong learned how to just smile at his partner's goading.

"It's beautiful in itself, mahal. Just like tea."

"At least tea doesn't punch your gut like that - that thing," Miong laughed at the disgust very apparent on Pole's face. He has come to love this; their little morning argument. Before, he would take offense and would even go as far as insulting the way Pole takes his coffee. Now he just adores these chit chats they have.

"Well, I take my coffee this way the way you take yours; because it's how I like it," he smiled sweetly and took a teasing sip from his steaming mug, closing his eyes for emphasis and moaning lightly. The seemed to have the desired effect because Pole groaned but they both know that it doesn't have any weight to it.

Miong doesn't exactly like his coffee this way every time. He enjoys a good cup of latte too every now and then but in his line of work, he needs to stay awake to make sure that nothing gets past him. 

And a good cup of black coffee does the trick.

But then Pole had to drink from his mug one time and start his never ending battle to defend the honor of his coffee.

"Also, I'm sweet enough that I don't need sugar in my coffee," Well that seemed to work because Pole is now smiling at him and reaching a hand out to caress his cheek.

"Too bad I can't compete with your coffee in terms of bitterness, mahal,"

"Let's be real here. Nothing can ever hold a candle to you. Or your bitterness," Emilio grinned before running away, laughing, to avoid a book thrown his way.


End file.
